Double Life of a Mafia Member
by McFishy
Summary: Romano, mafia member by day, Italian brother by night. But he can't tell Italy, what happens on an assassination mission that happens to be on Romanos' birthday? What do Spain and Feli think? Can he still keep the secret? Country and char. names used!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys~! It's McFishy and I'm writing this on mah new laptop –insert epically epic music here- X3, I named her Lyxine, I made it up myself~! I've really gotten into the whole Mafia Romano thing and I'm going to totally write my own because there actually aren't that many stories about Mafia Romano! I hope this won't actually interfere with continuing my other stories ^^' But if that happens then I'm truly sorry! Well, I won't waste your time (If you actually read this) So please enjoy the story ahead of this~! ~Hasta La Pasta!**

** -Flashback-**

_The office was lit by a single lamp placed in the far corner of the room, it gave enough light to only see the nation on one side of the desk, his boss was lurking in the shadows on his leather swivel thrown. He had his fingers linked together, explaining the situation to the nation, he thought that the man in front of him knew nothing about his country, and since he was the older nation, he should be able to protect it. He said that the nation had spent too much time with Antonio when he was little and grew up more Spanish than Italian, so he was 'enrolling' him into the terror of Italia, the Mafia. There was only one thing that the boss wanted him to do, he would have to live a double life, he could eat breakfast at his own house, but then he'd go to the meeting place for the rest of the day. And there was one other thing._

_ He couldn't tell Feliciano._

Romano was strolling down a street, far from his home, he had his outfit on nice and clean, not a thread out of place. And to his liking, no one seemed to stare at his uniform, it just must've been that common. Romano was instructed by the leader to meet the team in an abandoned warehouse, it was in the outskirts of town with a gravel road that stretched on into the west. It was a bit out of his way so he'd catch the shuttle bus to drop him off at least five blocks away from the unused road. Romano breathed a heavy sigh and stared at the clouds, at first, the mafia was breaking every piece of his personality, he wasn't allowed to swear at the boss, he couldn't wear his usual outfit, and apparently his fighting techniques were horrible.

After the first week, he was physically exhausted, he didn't want to play any sports, plot an attack on Ludwig, or go over to Antonio's place. He did almost nothing but eat, watch TV, and take a nap. But soon, he started to listen, it seemed, if fact, today was his first mission with the group, it was an assassination mission. He had bought his own pistol and hid it in his overcoat, it was fully loaded and Romano learned how to use it. But he didn't want to kill someone, he couldn't live it down, it would hold over his head for as long as he was alive, that person might have a family, friends that care about him, and he would have to kill him.

He neared the bus stop and stood off to the side, he didn't want anyone to notice the gun-shaped lump in his coat, if there was a lump at all. He pulled back a sleeve and squinted at his watch, the hands shown for 2:28, not too long before the vehicle should arrive. He adjusted his fedora to keep the sun out of his gaze as another person coughed in the silence, Romano glared at them out of the corner of his eye, he turned his head right after as he heard the low, rumbling engine of the bus. As the vehicle slowed to a stop and let out one last exertion of exhaust fumes, he climbed the steep stairs and sat as far to the back as he could. After everyone got settled and some people were let off, the bus started again and began its route.

**~o0o~**

Feliciano had been calling every country since yesterday morning, he asked everyone he called if they could come over to his place at 10:30 with a gift, and they all knew what he meant. The only people who couldn't make it were Kiku, Yao, and Arthur. Kiku recently had a heart attack and Yao was visiting him every other minute at the hospital, and Arthur got strep throat. After confirming his last call, he grabbed a roll of streamers and tape and set out for a corner of the room. He taped up red ribbon all across one wall and moved onto the next, until a red square was formed in the room.

He had a reason to do this; after all, it was Romano's birthday. Romano would leave for his job right after breakfast and come home some time at 12, when he first started, he become extremely tired and didn't want to do anything or go anywhere. So Feliciano decided to throw a surprise party to cheer him up about his tough, new job. He opened a bag of balloons' and started blowing air into the rubber, he tied the end when it was full enough and started on the next. He had cleared a space on the coffee table for the presents and had bought some Italian music to liven up the party.

He heard a knock on the door as he was halfway done blowing up the second balloon and let the air blow out so he could answer it. When he opened the door, Antonio was standing on the patio with a rather large box in his hands, wrapped in paper with streamers and confetti. He gave Feliciano an awkward hug and invited himself in.

"I know the party is supposed to start in at least an hour or two, but I wanted to help you decorate!" Feli told him where to set his present and they both sat down on the couch.

"Oh, Spain, you really don't need to bother, I can handle this myself!" Feliciano assured him, but Antonio shook a hand at him.

"He's my tomato that I've raised since you two were conquered by Roderich, this is the least I can do, and besides, after we finish we can do a bunch of random stuff!" Feli chuckled and starting blowing into the balloon. After a good five minutes, they balloons were both strung up or thrown on the floor, the streamers were hung all over the house, and confetti was tossed along the floors. Feli and Antonio were sitting on the couch watching TV when they heard the doorbell ring, Feliciano got up to check who it was and opened the door to France.

"Fratello, (Brother) I can't believe you made it!" They kissed both cheeks and Italy took his present. "I'll set this on the table, take a seat, I'll get some snacks!" Francis walked in and turned in circles at the sight of the decorations.

"You've really outdone yourself with this party, mon ami (My friend)… I'm sure he'll love it!" Feli blushed.

"Thank Antonio too; he helped me out with most of this stuff!" Spain waved a hand and greeted Francis, getting a laugh in return. He sat on the couch and Feliciano walked through the arch into the kitchen, he grabbed a plate of various fruits and brought it into the living room.

They munched on the snacks and took turns answering the door anytime it rang or someone knocked. Soon after, it seemed like there was so much commotion that the party officially started, so Feli turned off the TV and hit play on the boom box. Spain took the liberty of arranging all the snacks and drinks; everyone took their share and chatted or danced. A few of the countries took an empty beer bottle and cleared the dining table, for a while, a good game of spin the bottle took place until it became as late as 12:30. Feli had switched through five different CD's, the snacks were long gone, and everyone was getting a bit worried for his brother.

"Hey, Feliciano, is he actually coming?" Alfred shouted over the music. Feli lifted the curtain slightly, only seeing darkness with the occasional street lamp.

"I don't know… He should be here by now." He let it drift back to its original position and shrugged; he walked into the kitchen and threw away his empty cup. Someone started shouting from the living room and he ran back in to see what was happening.

"He's coming down the sidewalk! I can't really make anything out except for a curl, but that's got to be him!" Antonio hit the stereo system and Prussia turned off all the lights, everyone his in a different spot, out of sight.

**~o0o~**

Romano was staggering awkwardly back home, the boss let him have the privilege to kill the guy and some of the blood splatter stained his suit. Most people say that the first kill is always the hardest, but his actually wasn't that bad, maybe because he knew that the guy needed to be killed for his wrong doing on the world. He neared his home and waddled up the steps to keep his coat from pressing into his skin, further dirtying himself. He lifted a stiff arm and turned the doorknob, opening it ever so slightly as to see if anyone was there. Upon seeing pitch black, he entered while trying as hard as he could not to make a sound.

Someone hit all the lights and probably 20 people jumped out from nowhere, scaring him enough to jump. The room was decorated with plenty of balloon's and colors, and a handful of people had on party hats. Romanos' heart started to rapidly beat, not because he was surprised, but because he was still in a uniform that was stained with blood. Everyone went from dying-with-glee to wth-happened in three seconds flat, the worst of all was his own brother and Antonio. Antonio stood up and turned to everyone else.

"Alright, everyone get out, the party's over!" A low murmur started and everyone followed Spains' orders. After everyone started walking back home, Antonio shut the door. "So Romano… Care to explain to us why you're covered in blood?" The Spaniard crossed his arms.

"Nothing, it's none of your business!" He tried to walk past him, but Spain grabbed Romano by the shoulder.

"Don't you dare walk away, you have some extreme explaining to do!" Romano swiped his hand away.

"I already told you, it's none of your business, now shut the f*ck up!" He tried again to walk away, but he felt someone grab him again. He turned around to hit the person or swear or something, but he stopped when he saw it was Feliciano.

"Fratello, please tell us, it's for your own good." He pulled his arm back and looked at me with pleading eyes. I shook my head otherwise.

"No, Fratello, this is for your own good. It's better for you to not know or worry about it, just let it go, both of you!" Romano glared at Antonio and he frowned, "Now I'm going to wash these clothes and have dinner, I'll see you two later." He turned around and headed up the stairs; Romano could hear both of them whispering but couldn't make anything out. He headed into the wash room and took off his dress coat, under coat, and tie. He opened a window to let some air in and overheard Antonio and Feli outside.

"Just keep an eye on him, okay? He's up to something more than he's telling us, obviously… I don't know why it's so important, but just try your best, sí?" Probably Antonio.

"Okay… I'll call you if I find anything out, ciao!" Definitely his brother.

"¡Adiós!" And with that, he spotted Antonio walking back to his house. Romano turned towards the washing machine with a fire building inside of him, if they found out he was in the mafia, he'd probably lose his privilege to represent Southern Italy. He heard the front door shut tight and Feli padded up the wooden stairs, he peeked his head in and Romano turned his away.

"Fratello (brother), I don't like to see you this way… I want to say, first, that I'm sorry it seemed like we were invading your privacy." Romano sighed, "Second…" He walked forward and placed a hand on his older brothers' shoulder, "I won't bother you about this again, you have my word." Romano sighed again, but he placed his hand on top of his brothers' and locked his gaze with him.

"Apology accepted, you turd." Feli laughed and walked out of the room, Romano sighed (agaaain) and turned back to the machine, it still had a good amount of time, but he didn't want to walk around the house with no shirt on. But what about tomorrow? And the next day? Would Feliciano eventually find out? It would break his fragile, little heart to know that his older brother, a person he looked up to, had joined the badest of the bad. It would have to be settled out with his bosss, both of them.

**READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU WHILE YOU DAYDREAM! This first chapter is merely a test~! If I don't get enough/ good reviews, then I'm taking it off of this website~! So please send in your response, if it's good, THAT'S JUST AWESOME! If it's negative, pleeeeease word it as nice as possible so I won't go into some kind of a writing depression, I have before! I really hope I can keep this going though, I will tell you what I'm aiming for, though, see, if I get 3-5 reviews, I'll keep this going! ~Hasta La Pasta!**


	2. Chapter 2 Update on Stuff!

Hey guys~! McFishy here! I have exciting news! I'm going to keep the fanfic going! But… It'll take me a long… time… So be patient! School's being an ass right now, and I'm not finding the time to keep writing without having to do homework! Sadly, this is just and update. I'm not going to write any of the story with this, I'm just keeping you up to date on stuff ^^ Hence, the name, update!

In order to make me work faster, you HAVE to send in any ideas, okay? I'll give you credit in the authors notes and I'll most likely work harder on the chapter! Sooo… Hasta La Pasta~!


	3. Chapter 3 Continued

**Alright, McFishy here again with breaking news! I've decided to keep this going~! –insert applause here- Yep, I've gotten enough alerts and favs… and stuff to keep this an ongoing fanfic! Please enjoy the rest of Romano in the mafia and all his, uh, troubles… and whatever so… yeah… I'll try to make the ending author notes as entertaining as possible (It's not like I read any author notes anyways) ~Hasta La Pasta! Oh, wait!**

**Disclaimer:**

… **I don't own it**

Feliciano realized he was awake and immediately regretted doing so, but it's not like he had a choice anyways… He rolled over in bed and stretched out an arm and felt for Romano, but all he was grabbing were the sheets. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, stretching his arms back high above his head and yawning. He got up and opened the blinds, squinting afterwards and moving out of the way. He made it over to the dresser and grabbed a plain t-shirt to wear for now; he'd get fully dressed later on.

He bounded down the polished, wooden steps and checked the kitchen for Romano, the coffee was made and a cup was left out for him, along with a note. He picked up the parchment and read the hastily written letter; it was only on a sticky note.

_Dear Fratello,_ (brother)

_I've gone out to my job again, I had to go early because a few people called in sick and I needed to take their shifts right now, obviously the coffee's been made but you'll need to cook your own breakfast. And make sure it's balanced!_

_Bro hugs,_

_Romano_

Feli was a little shocked, this was probably the first time that Romano has never sworn in a letter, face to face or through a piece of paper, he'd throw in at least one swear or mean word. He set the note down and grabbed some Frosted Flakes, going against what his brother said. He poured himself a bowl and walked into the living room, surprised to find it spotless, not a stray piece of confetti littering the floor, it must've been Romano's doing. But, if he needed to take their shifts immediately, why'd he find the time to clean up the entire mess from last night's party? He could've possibly written the note after he cleaned the house, which could've explained why it was hastily written.

He sat on a couch and flicked on the tv, he shoveled the bits into his mouth as he focused intently on the screen. On a commercial break, he remembered Antonio's words 'Just keep an eye on him, go and help him out at his "job" and see if he'll take you with him. I don't know any company where you'd get blood on your work clothes…' Feli sighed, he had already missed that opportunity, Romano had probably been gone for an hour by now. He checked his bowl for any more bits to munch on, but only droplets of milk lined the bottom of the bowl.

Feliciano got up to make a real breakfast and watched the screen through the opening, still on commercial, unluckily. What if Romano really did have a dangerous job? What would Antonio do to him? Maybe I could keep it a secret, never tell anyone and work alongside fratello (brother). But what if my boss finds out?

~o0o~

Romano was leaning against the warehouse, with his phone being supported by his shoulder so he could shove his hands into his pockets. He was quietly arguing with his boss, the boss of his part of the country, not the mafia boss. The man on the other end wanted to know how things had been going, which really annoyed Romano, it was useless and time consuming, the rest of the Cosa Nostra were probably waiting for him back inside. Romano understood that this was the only way they could connect, if they e-mailed each other, Feli might read his history, snail mail, Feli might go through the mail. Antonio told his younger brother to keep an eye on him, so Romano could either talk face to face with his boss (which made things awkward) or through the phone.

Romano had told his boss about the party and what Antonio had planned, and he could feel his boss get irritated by his aloof actions. It wasn't his idea to plan an assassination mission right on his birthday, and it wasn't _his_ idea to have a surprise party either. His boss said if something like this ever happened again, extreme consequences would be placed on Romano, which didn't help his anxiety levels whatsoever. He ran his fingers through his hair and tried to keep the cursing and back-talking to a minimum. They had been arguing for a while now, and it must've been from 11 to 11:20.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened. It wasn't my fault; my brother's been worried about me and my new 'job' so he planned a surpri-… Okay, now you're just being an obstinate son of a-… Yes, I'm trying my best!... No, it's not like that, I've been doing it my whole life and it's become part of who I am! It'll come out of my mouth if it wants to!... Hey, this was your idea in the first place. You're the one who sent me here, and if I try to leave they'll murder me!" He peered into the window to make sure no one was watching him. "Hey, _you_ try going through this crap! They've gotten on me for every little thing that I've been doing, the swearing, the looks, the clothing…" He heard three beeps, a little confused at first, but he just passed it off as the one minute mark and kept talking, "It's hard, I'd like to see you try it!.. If I hear one mor-… No I'm not being hard-headed, this is just- Okay, I'm sorry… No, you don't need to do that!" He heard a single, low note and realized that his boss had hung up on him.

He leaned his head back against the glass and sighed for a few seconds, he was worried what would actually happen if Feli found out, would he be killed? Would Feliciano send him to jail? What would the boss of the mafia do? He had to be more careful, no doubt, but it wasn't like he was those shinobi from Naruto or anything, Romano's only the everyday guy in Italy. He promised himself to figure out some sort of plan where no one would find out about this though.

He turned around and opened the rusted door to the warehouse, using all of his force to pull it open and cringing at the sound of the door on the smooth, concrete patio. He walked inside and flipped a switch to light up the hallways, to alert everyone that he was coming back inside. The single, hanging bulb lit up the rooms with a dim, yellowish glow. Barely giving off enough to see. He walked down one of the hallways and felt a sense of fear and panic, the walls were stained brown and cracked all over and debris was scattered around the floor, and the dim glow that faded as he pressed on farther into the building didn't help calm his nerves either.

He had gotten to a point in the hallways where it was nearly impossible to see, and even though Romano's sanity level was dwindling, he could tell he was getting close. He turned a corner and saw another light bleating through the near darkness, he approached the door underneath the bulb and entered with his head high, and his phone shoved back into his pocket.

**~o0o~**

Feliciano pushed the front door open with his butt and quickly walked to the kitchen, setting down the handfuls of groceries and breakables. He walked back and shut the front door, then flopped down on the couch, he'd put them away later… Nah, he should put them away now, it's not like he has anything else to do before 12, Ludwig would call him and Kiku for training. He stretched his limbs before getting back up and dragging himself back to the kitchen, he grabbed the milk jugs and set them in the bone chilling fridge. The eggs were arranged in the plastic box thingamabob that has their shape and were placed on the top shelf in the fridge, and so on with the stuff that'll melt.

He checked the time on the stove and picked up his iPhone, seeing that there were only 15 minutes before he had to go. Time must've flown by while he was at the grocery store, he could've sworn that when he saw the time driving back home it was 10:30… Or was it when he was driving to the store, he spent about an hour in the aisle with all the sauces and noodles. Go figure.

He dialed Ludwig's cell number and waited for his heavy accent to speak from the other line, but instead of hearing his best friend, the automated messaging system told him to leave his message after the beep… A bit too long for the bee- oh, there it is…

"Ciao Luddy, this is Feli! It's about fifteen till and I was wondering if I still had to work out today… And, uh, stuff… Well, I don't know what else to go on about sooo… Ve, see you later! Addio!" He ended the call and set the phone back on the counter, a little bit sad that Ludwig hadn't picked up. Then he remembered Antonio's words… He dialed another number and grimaced when his brothers' message came up.

"Ciao, you've reached Romano! Leave your damn message and see if I care about responding!" Then the beep… Feli sighed but left one anyways.

"Hey fratello, it's your brother, no doubt! I was just wondering if everything was going okay… It seems I never get to see you that often anymore… Could you ask your boss if your shift could be cut in half so we could hang out more often? I want to go to a restaurant this weekend with you and of course I couldn't go if you weren't there by me!..." He felt heaviness in his heart, "Just call me back sometime, okay? Addio." What if he was breaking the law like Antonio keeps preaching about? Feliciano might be blamed too, and they'd both be thrown in jail.

He set the phone back on the counter '_Stop it Feli, you're worrying too hard,_' He thought '_Romano can stray from the line a bit, but he'd never go that far…_' He gripped the phone, wanting to call someone that would be willing to listen without telling all their friends… If he did think of someone, he might chicken out and just ask them what was going on. Antonio was a no, Germany didn't answer, Kiku… Maybe… France would take this as incest, and Prussia would only tell Feli what was going on in _his_ life.

His ringtone started to play and he checked the caller id, giving an annoyed sigh when it was, in fact, Ludwig. He picked it up with slight glee, knowing someone would be willing to talk. "Luddy?"

"Ja, it's me. Look, I vanted to talk to you about somezing." Feli pressed the phone harder to his ear, trying to make out what he was saying.

"Well what is it?" A smile pressed on his face.

"Eins, don't call me 'Luddy'. Unt Zwei, ze training today has been called off. I've sprained my foot, unt it doesn't feel so vell." Feli's smile dropped.

"So what am I supposed to do now? It's kind of a slow day…"

"Vell, I vas vondering if you unt Kiku vou-" Feli was caught by surprise at the mention of Kiku's name.

"Wait, wasn't Kiku in the hospital from that heart attack, what's he doing running around to restaurants?"

Vell, I vas hoping that you vouldn't have caught that, but he's gotten much better und today is his first day out. Anyvay, I vas vondering if you unt Kiku vould like to go out to eat… Unt ve both agreed you could pick ze place." Feli giggled lightly and nodded, which was really useless since Ludwig couldn't see him.

"I think we should go to 'Papa Frank's', it's the closest thing to Italian that me and Romano can find!" He heard Ludwig laugh once through the phone.

"How did I know zat you vould pick a place vith nothing but noodles?" Feli gasped.

"No, I change my mind! Let's go to 'Nothing but Noodles'!" Ludwig sighed, but Feliciano could tell he was smiling.

"Alvight, it is your decision. I'll tell Kiku, but you have to meet us zere at 12, zat'll give you at least 15 minutes." Feli agreed and they both said there goodbye's. He hung up and set the phone down on the counter, running up to his room to put on something more casual. He slipped on probably the most casual stuff he could find, that being a white, short-sleeved shirt (with no design whatsoever) and black, boot cut jeans. He kept his black dress shoes and white socks; he didn't want to waste any time.

He hurried back to his car, going to the back and shutting the trunk, after realizing he hadn't done that when he brought in the groceries, and hopping into the driver's seat. He hit a button and watched the hood of the car slide back; letting the sunshine seep in the further it went back.

"Feel that warmth and love!" He sang, springing his arms out wide, taking in the light… And, in the process, causing a man out walking his dog to shoot his a concerned look. Feliciano saw this and set his arms down, his cheeks dusted with a nice shade of pink. He turned the keys and the car hummed to life, he sped off at a speed that would normally be considered illegal in a neighborhood.

But we all saw in World Series that he's basically allowed to go at these speeds without being stopped by a police officer or any official for that matter… Damn lucky Italian… After going down into a more congested area he was forced to slow down, giving him time to listen to some good songs on the radio. I'd name some of the songs, but he's chosen an Italian Radio Show today… So I can't understand a word of what they're saying, sorry 'bout that!

By the time he got into the parking lot, he was basically as punctual as punctual can get. He walked in and gazed around the restaurant, not seeing his best friends yet. He told the waiter he was waiting for two other people and took a booth seat, Ashin Brown (What his nametag said) told Feli to call him over when his friends arrived. Feliciano nodded and Ashin was off, tending to another table ready with their order.

A short time had passed until Feli spotted a smart car drive up and a short, black haired man came out, he walked over to the other side and tried to help the blonde passenger out, but the other man refused, and got out on his own. Now, obviously, these are his friends, and Feliciano was more than delighted to see them. He felt ecstatic that for once, they weren't running lap after lap around Ludwig's enormous neighborhood. The duo walked in and caught Feli, they took the seats opposite of him, which didn't matter, really, he'd talk away as if they had all the time in the world.

"Ciao, what's up guys? How'd you break your leg, Luddy?" Feli questioned.

"Like I said, don't call me zat! And I didn't break it, I sprained it." Feli rolled his hand, urging him on, "Vat? Am I missing somezing?"

"How'd you sprain it?" He called out. Ludwig leaned back, mouthing 'oh' in a long part of… time?

"You von't believe zis, but it's because I vas jogging." Kiku chuckled while Feli burst into a fit of laughter.

"I told you it would kill you one day, now look what's happened!" He rubbed his eyes and his laughter died down slowly, noticing that Ludwig had a stone cold stare.

"But… I'm still alive; I'm not dead am I?" The other two immediately stopped laughing, no matter how hard they were, and looked at Ludwig to make sure he wasn't joking. Sadly, he never said anything about it being just that, "Guys?"

"Ludwig-san, I sink he rus being a bit over exaggerating," Ludwig realized and started to blush out of his stupidity.

"Oh, of course, hahaha! Zat is funny!" Trying to convince his friends… But he said this just a couple of seconds late; they'd already known that he hadn't gotten it ever since he stared at them with that cold look.

"Uh, yeah, anyways, I'll call the waiter over!" Feli waved his arm at Ashin was passing by and said person ran over, pad and pencil in hand.

"They just got here and you already have an idea for drinks?" He got his possessions ready and before Feli could order the most expensive wine possible, Ludwig beat him to it.

"Ve'll just have some vater," Ashin nodded and wrote '3 water' down.

"You got ideas for your lunch, or ya need more time?" Ludwig beat his Italian cling on once again.

"Ve'll need some more time, danke," Ashin nodded and walked away. Feliciano sat back a little defeated, and for some reason, Antonio's words spoke again in his subconscious, and he felt the great urge to pick up his phone and call his brother. But the last time he had called him, he didn't pick up, but could it hurt to try again?

"Gimme a second guys, I'm going to call my brother and see if everything's okay," Feli reached for his phone, but something in that sentence caught Kiku's attention.

"Oh, by the way, what happened at the party, did you ever figure out rut the stuff on his shirt rus? That couldn't have been brud, right?" As much as Feliciano wanted to say it was just ketchup or tomato sauce, he feared the worst and was starting to lose trust in that simple thought, well; it was more of a wish.

"Uh, yeah! It's all settled now, he went out to eat with some new friends and one of them got horribly drunk… And he threw salsa at his outfit! So he was in a foul mood, and it's not blood, don't worry!" Was it a good lie?... No, would Kiku believe it?...

"Ah, I see, sorry to pry on that matter." Yes…

"Are you sure? The look on his face vas all too surprised for zat to be just salsa, it didn't even smell spicy or anyzing near him." Ludwig?... No

"Maybe it was mild? He did say it was definitely salsa though!" Germany sat back, a hum of thought escaping his closed mouth. A long moment of the dreaded **Awkward Silence **has been deployed, and the tension to start some sort of conversation is plaguing all three of the men's minds. Feliciano is the one to react this time, "Let's pick out something for our lunch!" He grabbed the menu in front of him and opened it up, scrolling down the list thinking over what seemed appetizing as of right now."

Kiku was standing back in amazement, they had a part for American, Italian, even Asian! There were plenty of choices in his preferred section, "I sink I rill go for the 'Spicy Japanese Noodres'" They could've at least given it a more creative name, and maybe stated in the description it was 'spicy' and 'Japanese'.

"I'm gonna have the 'Cappelini Primavera', it sounds delicious!" Feli shut his menu and beemed with hunger and joy. Sadly for Ludwig, there was no sections for German's. He was still scanning through the other sections, until he gave a little into thinking that his friends were becoming impatient and picked the next thing his eye caught.

"I'll pick the… Macaroni and Cheese," Maybe he could've held through a bit longer…

"Are you sure, that's it? They have so many choices!" Feliciano tried to reassure him, and that kind of lifted Luddy's spirits for a bit longer.

"Vell, I don't vant to bring ze bill up too far, but, if you insist. I'll take ze 'Beef Stroganoff'" Feli nodded in approval, at least he ordered something to keep him satisfied for a while. He couldn't really get around with a sprained foot so he'd need to at least eat foods with plenty of nutritions, if beef stroganoff even has any good nutritions, that is.

** Crappy cliffhanger! Crappy, crappy, crappy! It is so crappy!**

**Don't mind me, I'm sorry this chapter might be incredibly long though, it just ended up this way! I'll continue to make more of these with wonderful ideas sent in by a few people! One in particular who I'll mention in the next chapter, thank you mysterious person~! **

**-Doesn't realize no one is reading this part of the story…-**


End file.
